Lieutenant Adventures Series 12
by Liam3015
Summary: The Lieutenant, Penelope and the Iron Demon are back for an action-packed series, also turning up this series include The Oracle, Flavia, The Heart, the Doctor, the Master, River Song, the General, IM Foreman, UNIT, Kate Stewart, Osgood, the Brigadier and the Captain. Watch out for Penelope, though, what is she up to?
1. Karma

Lieutenant Adventures Series 12 Premiere Chapter 1 1 June 2018. Karma.

The Lieutenant paced around his TARDIS pulling levers and pushing some buttons, thinking to himself, 'What can I do next? Hm, I wonder. Maybe blow up a planet? No, happens too much anyway without my interference.' He gasped and froze by the console. 'I know! I shall rule the Earth! Hm, that sounds familiar.' He shrugged. 'Oh well.' The Lieutenant pulled some levers and typed something in as co-ordinates while whistling to himself. "Right, Earth, England. Year, who cares?" he laughed and then pulled another lever.

Suddenly the TARDIS jolted and then began to materialise.

New intro: watch?v=bae35dcsHxs

The Lieutenant groaned and fell to the floor. "Wait! What are you doing? I didn't tell you to materialise!" he exclaimed.

The TARDIS finished materialising and then was silent.

The Lieutenant frowned and slowly walked to the door. He opened the door and stuck his head out. "Hello?" he said slowly.

"Hello," replied Flavia bluntly. She stood, in her office, with the Oracle.

The Lieutenant laughed softly. "You brought me here? Again? God, you must be stupid or something must be wrong," he said. He walked out and sat down opposite Flavia, he leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs.

"Get up," said Flavia, almost like a robot.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes and sighed softly, slowly standing up.

"We are aware you killed the girl," said the Oracle.

The Lieutenant clapped slowly. "Well done! You have been keeping tabs on me!" he exclaimed sarcastically.

"Or tried, at least," smirked the Lady President.

"Don't insult me!" exclaimed the Lieutenant. "I know she's dead. I killed her. I held her down. I drowned her. It was so easy," he said proudly.

Penelope stepped out from behind where the TARDIS had materialised.

"Then who's that?" asked Flavia, nodding in Penelope's direction.

The Lieutenant slowly turned around and gasped. "No! I killed you! How are you here?!" he said, starting to yell.

"That was a poor attempt at murder. You clearly know nothing about the Human Respiratory System," said Flavia.

The Lieutenant looked back at Flavia angrily. "I swear to God, I will kill you. Not today because that idiot is here!" he said, pointing at the Oracle. "Soon."

"She will be re-joining you on the TARDIS," said Flavia, ignoring the Lieutenant's death threats.

"No she will not!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

Penelope had noticed a knife on the Lady President's desk. She was not going to let the Time Man, or whatever he was, ruin her chances at this again, in a quick movement, she seized the knife and got the Lieutenant in a head-lock and held the knife dangerously close to his neck. "Yes, Lieutenant, I will," she whispered in his ear.

The Lieutenant gasped at seeing her move so quickly. He smirked and groaned softly. "Well, where did this side of you come from?!" he asked, almost gleefully. He then, very easily, got out of the head-lock and tripped her, pushing her onto the floor. "Never threaten me again," he snarled, "Fine. I will take you with me again," he said.

"Ms. Pratt, put the knife down now!" Flavia had exclaimed while the two were struggling.

The Lieutenant looked at Flavia. "Don't worry, I can handle her!" he exclaimed.

"Why the hell have you got a knife in here?" asked the Oracle, clearly shocked.

The Lieutenant laughed. "Probably because she knew she was bringing me here, you idiot," he said.

"I was having scones and jam earlier," said Flavia calmly.

The Lieutenant laughed and then stood up, dusting himself down.

"As for you, Lieutenant, no-one asked your opinion," said Flavia.

"Well, if you don't want my opinion then don't bring me here!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

Penelope slid the knife along the ground, stood up and dusted herself off also.

The knife stopped under Flavia's boot.

The Lieutenant sighed and watched them. "Can I leave now?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose, but you're taking the girl with you, are we clear?" asked Flavia.

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes and walked away ignoring Flavia. "Come on, then, Penelope," he said.

The Lieutenant and Penelope entered the TARDIS one after the other.

The TARDIS demtarialised.

Flavia bent down and picked up the knife, shaking her head at the Oracle.

The Lieutenant walked around the console, glancing at Penelope. "So, how did you survive then?" he asked.

"Easy," said Penelope.

The Lieutenant smirked and started typing on the console. "In that case you won't mind telling me," he said.

"You didn't hold me down long enough. You didn't see me dying, you saw me losing consciousness," said Penelope. "And that metal zombie or whatever his name is saved me," she said.

The Lieutenant frowned and leaned over looking past the central column at her. "Metal Zombie?" he asked.

"Oh, you know what I mean, I don't know his name, he's a Time Lord or something."

The Lieutenant nodded slowly. "Alright," he said, slowly not caring anymore. "Right, I'm about to have some fun," he said, walking around the console to her. "Fun I think you'll enjoy, you're more than welcome to come," he said. He walked off from the console room and then came back holding a heavy machine gun.

A smile swept across Penelope's face. "What would you recommend?" she asked.

The Lieutenant laughed as the TARDIS landed. "Whatever you want, something big, something loud!" he exclaimed. He put the gun down then came back with a grenade launcher and walked out of the TARDIS. He launched a grenade and it smashed into a wall, exploding. He walked back into the TARDIS and grabbed the machine gun, walking out with it on his back, launching more grenades into a nearby compound.

Penelope heard the explosion and felt it as it rattled through the TARDIS. She couldn't help but feel excited. She ran down the corridor to her old bedroom. Everything was as she had left it. She grabbed up her knife and slipped it into her boot, grabbed up her pistol, slipped it into the other one, then went to the gun storage room and took a machine gun the same as the Lieutenant's, just to be safe, and brought plenty of ammunition with her, slinging it over her shoulder.

The Lieutenant was walking slowly through the compound launching grenades at the watch towers of the compound. He then dropped the launcher and pulled out his machine gun and stood still turning slowly, unloading hundreds of bullets into the soldiers who started to run towards him, the bullet casings landing at his feet. He stopped for a minute. "Come on, Penelope!" he yelled. "You're missing all the fun!"

Penelope ran out of the TARDIS pulling the door shut after her and ran after the Lieutenant avoiding piles of burning debris all around. She wasn't firing at the soldiers but there was a good reason for that.

The Lieutenant started shooting again when he saw her. He smirked and laughed firing faster into the soldiers, killing them all. He then pulled out the grenade launcher again and shot it at the wall of the building, blowing it up. "In we go!" he exclaimed.

When they got to the compound, Penelope used her machine gun to smash all the windows on the ground floor and first floors, then she stopped shooting.

The Lieutenant stopped and looked at her. "Why have you stopped?" he asked.

"Don't question me," said Penelope. "Walk on."

The Lieutenant rolled his eyes and then walked into the building.

The Iron Demon's TARDIS materialised within the compound walls.

The Lieutenant heard another TARDIS and froze. He turned slowly and walked to a window on the floor he was on and saw the TARDIS. "Oh, Christ," he said.

"Come on, Lieutenant, we don't have time for standing and gazing!" exclaimed Penelope.

The staff of the complex looked frightened and unsure of what to do.

The Lieutenant looked at her angrily. "Alright fine," he said. He looked at the ordinary staff of the complex. "On your knees!" he yelled, holding the machine gun.

The Iron Demon stepped out of his TARDIS which now resembled a white cylinder on the outside. He sniffed the air. He could smell the Lieutenant and the girl. They were here. He could also smell smoke all around and gun smoke. He made a conscious decision that he was not going inside the compound while his life may be in danger so he locked his TARDIS and left it where it was and walked off in the opposite direction to the compound.

All of the staff inside the compound knelt for the Lieutenant except one who strode right up to where the Lieutenant and Penelope stood.

The Lieutenant stared at him and smirked. "Brave, bold move. What's your name then?" he asked.

"This is my compound and these are my staff. Where do you stand in telling us what to do?" asked the person, a man, clearly angry.

The Lieutenant laughed softly. "Your compound? Oh, alright, fine," he said. He put his machine gun on the floor and looked at the man "This is my compound now," he said, he grabbed the man's neck and squeezed it hard, "and these are my staff," he said. He then gabbed the man's head and snapped his neck, killing him. He picked up the machine gun then looked at Penelope. He looked back at the staff. "If you people want to live, shut off the alarms, dispose of all the bodies and start rebuilding the walls and windows," he commanded.

For a moment, nobody moved.

The Lieutenant sighed. "So, none of you want to do it, then. Alright," he said. He looked at Penelope. "You like killing people," he said. "Have fun!" he exclaimed, moving to the side.

Someone stood up, shaking. "No! W-we'll we'll do it," she said.

At this the staff made no joke about it and every one of them got up and started working at once.

The Lieutenant walked around the compound and found the boss' office. He smirked and shrugged. "This'll do for now," he said. He went in and sat down, making a link with the Heart's TARDIS from the computer on the desk. "Hello, Heart," he said.

The Heart remained quiet for a minute while she looked alarmed and tried to shut off the connection. She knew exactly who this voice belonged to.

The Lieutenant thought for a second. Then he appeared on her console screen. "Boo!" he exclaimed, laughing softly and waving his arms slightly. "Hello! It's me! Your favourite Time Lord!"

"How did you survive?" asked the Heart, desperately trying to dematerialise her TARDIS.

The Lieutenant frowned. "Really?" he asked. "That's the first question you have to ask me? A trivial question such as, "How did you survive?" I expected more from you," he said.

"Remember that life of good you had? All those people you used to help? Yeah, that's my life now so if you're finished blabbing, I'll be off," said the Heart, starting to get a bit fed up.

The Lieutenant sighed and shook his head. "Yes. I know what I used to be. I know what you used to be. Interesting that we switched." He thought for a second and her TARDIS groaned. Her TARDIS then came to life and piloted itself.

"Woah, woah, woah, wait, what...? What are you doing?" asked the Heart, starting to panic.

The Lieutenant laughed. "Don't worry, I'm bring you to me," he said. Her TARDIS stopped having now landed in his office in the compound.

The Heart was nervous about what she would find outside. She could run into the depths of her TARDIS and spend weeks, months, years, even centuries running from the Lieutenant within her TARDIS but there was still no way out. If she ran to a secondary control room, even, and out of that door, the Lieutenant could still come out of the main control room and find her. It was no use. She made her way to the door and out of the TARDIS.

The Lieutenant smirked. "Hello, Heart," he said. "Take a seat." He watched her sit down then walked into her TARDIS, he went to the console and pulled one of the panels off, the dug his hand in then detached a piece and put the console back. He came out holding the dematerialisation circuit and put it on the desk.

The Heart's TARDIS Cloister Bell chimed.

The Lieutenant smirked hearing the bell and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the Heart and smiled. "We are going to have a lot of fun here," he laughed and put the circuit in a draw in the desk, "and you will be here the entire time."

The Iron Demon stood in a telephone box not too far away, talking urgently on the phone. It looked almost as if he was barking orders down the phone. Then he hung up and left the box in a hurry and started walking urgently and purposefully back to the compound.

Penelope had been sitting at a Deputy's table in the Lieutenant's office but hearing all this going on outside, she grabbed up her machine gun, stood up and looked at the Lieutenant waiting for further orders.

Just then the Lieutenant's TARDIS Cloister Bell chimed and, still being outside the walls of the compound, performed an emergency take off, dematerialising. It then rematerialised in the sky above the compound and was making sound as if it was out of control but she knew what she was doing. She was just concentrating hard. When she had finished materialising, she flew off after the helicopters, ploughing through the lot of them, flying high into the sky after them again, causing them all to crash down nearby, injuring and killing the occupants inside and two-thirds of the Emergency Services who were on the ground. Some, however, did survive. She then performed another emergency take off.

The Lieutenant heard everything that was going on. He sighed softly. "They couldn't go easy could they?" he asked. He got up and walked over to Penelope. "Let's have some..." He heard the commotion outside and looked out of the window seeing the TARDIS flying around and smashing into the helicopters. He laughed and walked past Penelope, grabbing his gun. "Things just got a lot easier," he said. He walked into the courtyard and looked at the survivors "Now, you have two choices. Surrender and live, or fight and die! I know which one I would take in that position and I know which one I want you to take." He smirked watching them.

The TARDIS performed an emergency landing in the corner of the Lieutenant's office.

The survivors opened fire.

The Lieutenant frowned and quickly ducked behind some cover, pulling Penelope with him. "Death it is then," he said. He got up and opened fire with his machine gun, the bullets ripping through the metal of the vehicles and the flesh of the people.

Penelope also got up and joined him, to make sure.

The Lieutenant smirked and laughed seeing her shooting too.

The pair of them stopped for a moment. There was absolutely no movement so they returned to the compound.

The Lieutenant walked back to his office with Penelope, throwing his gun on the floor. He sat down and typed some things into the computer and waited a few seconds. "Humans of Earth! Hello!" he exclaimed. He laughed slightly. "Don't even try to change the channel because I'm broadcasting on every channel across the world! I just wanted to say, I have taken over your world! To all leaders from every country you now all take orders from me! Anyone who tries to fight back or refuses to follow my commands will meet the same fate as the people who fought me today! The few who survived can spread the word about what happened. I am the Lieutenant! And I am the Ruler of Earth!" He pressed a button on the keyboard and the broadcast cut sending every TV or screen on the planet into static.

Later on, Penelope sat in her bedroom on board the Lieutenant's TARDIS, her laptop on her lap. The Lieutenant didn't know she was in there. She had hacked the Gallifreyan database and was reading up on files about the Lieutenant. He was 4,420 years old. This was his 15th body. He had been female before! How did all this work then? Regeneration? What's that? A process which enables a Time Lord to renew their body, changing their appearance for a number of reasons and one of the things that could happen was that the Time Lord could change gender. That was it, then, the Lieutenant had started off female and was now male! She needed to find out more about how Regeneration worked.

NEXT TIME:

Penelope sat at her desk, tapping away at her laptop, a smile constantly on her face.

The Lieutenant was sitting at his desk typing at his laptop. He opened the email but sighed before reading it.

OK, cool, it was good to know that.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

The Iron Demon

Liam Hickey

Flavia

Oprah Winfrey

The Oracle

Alex Rodriquez

The Heart

Bethenny Frankel

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2018.


	2. Exposition Part 1

Lieutenant Adventures Series 12 Chapter 2 8 June 2018. Exposition Part 1.

Penelope sat at her desk, tapping away at her laptop, a smile constantly on her face. This feeling of power felt good.

The Lieutenant was sitting at his desk typing at his laptop. He'd received a suspicious email titled, "World Leaders". He opened the email but sighed before reading it. "Nothing," he said. He moved it to his inbox and left it as read, deciding to get up and go onto the balcony of his office and look out over the city.

Outside there was smoke all over the city and shouting. Some of the shouting was getting closer.

The Lieutenant smirked and laughed softly. "Well, this should be fun," he said to himself. He pulled out a radio. "Pull back all forces, allow the riots to get close," he said.

intro: watch?v=bae35dcsHxs

"Sir, that's insane," the voice replied.

"Obey me!" commanded the Lieutenant.

The rioters and protesters were suddenly let past and flooded into the grounds of the Lieutenant's compound. Many were eliminated by the Lieutenant's forces immediately.

Among the rioters was the Iron Demon and he carried, in his hand, a pipe bomb. When he had got as near as he could undetected he threw it at the Lieutenant's balcony. It hit the balcony and exploded, throwing the Lieutenant against a wall, destroying a corner of the balcony and breaking all nearby windows, sending vibrations through the entire building. All was silent for a moment.

"Are you alright, sir?" asked the voice on the Lieutenant's radio.

"Alive," replied the Lieutenant from the floor.

The rioters were, immediately, fought off and forced out of the grounds by compound security.

The Iron Demon was also forced out.

Penelope rushed out to the Lieutenant but upon seeing his situation, threw up over what was left of the balcony.

The Lieutenant's right arm had been blown off in the explosion.

"Bandages! Quick!" exclaimed Penelope.

"No, no bandages, thank you, do bring a camera, though, we're going to broadcast this next bit live," said the Lieutenant.

The Heart appeared with a camera.

"Start filming immediately," said the Lieutenant, "don't speak, nod when you're live."

The Heart didn't seem to know how to work it.

"Hurry up," barked the Lieutenant, "Penelope, you do it," he said and then, over the radio, "Violet, come and get the Heart and then flog her senseless."

Penelope nodded. "We're live," she mouthed.

"People of Earth, behold, your Ruler!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

Violet, Head of Security, came onto the balcony and took away the Heart just then.

"I am not a Human being," continued the Lieutenant, "and I will prove to you, now, that I am not." The Lieutenant's right shoulder started glowing golden and, slowly, the Lieutenant's arm grew back and then stopped glowing. "I don't honestly care what happens on this planet. This evening, one of my own kind threw a pipe bomb in my direction and blew off my right arm. I know he cares about this planet and I know the rest of you do so if you value your lives, don't let him do it again or I will laugh while I burn this world to dust," concluded the Lieutenant.

Penelope cut the broadcast.

The Lieutenant got up. "Dispose of the dead arm, I shan't need it anymore," he said, trying out his new arm. "I am now going to dress in an exact replica of these clothes and then attend the Heart's flogging." After he was dressed, the Lieutenant followed the sound of screaming until he found the Heart.

Violet stopped when he walked in and looked round.

"What are stopping for?" asked the Lieutenant, "get to it, girl," he snapped.

Violet continued.

The Heart screamed louder.

"Harder," said the Lieutenant.

Violet obeyed.

"Harder!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

Violet obeyed.

The Heart gave in and she collapsed.

"Stop," said the Lieutenant. "Leave the room."

Violet obeyed.

The Lieutenant rolled the Heart onto her back and looked directly down at her. "You'd think you'd know me well enough by now, Heart, to get a move on when I say so," said the Lieutenant. "I know you have started to regenerate. "I am going to possess your thoughts and control your regeneration. You will continue to be trapped in a good body in your next life, I will only set you free when you have proven yourself. Are we clear?" he asked.

"Yes," sobbed the Heart.

"Yes, what?" asked the Lieutenant.

"Yes, sir," said the Heart.

"Good girl," said the Lieutenant. He then shut his eyes and took over the Heart's sub-conscious.

The Heart passed out as her new incarnation just faded into existence.

The Lieutenant opened his eyes and left the Heart alone.

While the Lieutenant was attending the Heart's flogging, Penelope had escaped back to her bedroom on board the TARDIS. Right, Regeneration, how does it work? Time Lord have three brain stems, interesting, and all need to be intact. OK. Regeneration was the process by which Time Lords and others renewed themselves, causing a complete physical and often psychological change. It could happen as a result of severe illness, as in the cases of the Doctor, River Song, Old Age/Fatigue as in the case of the Doctor, River Song, the General and IM Foreman, also the Master. It could also be voluntary as in the cases of Romana, Azmael and the Doctor, and involuntary as in the cases of the Doctor, the Master and the Iron Demon. It could be prevented by choice but that was suicide. It could also be delayed. There could also be difficulty in regenerating, Reversal of Regeneration, Dissonance, avoiding the change, cross-species changes, aborted regenerations and iterative regenerations. OK, cool, it was good to know that.

NEXT TIME

The Lieutenant sat at his desk and sighed softly reading the email about world leaders. "Fun for me!" he exclaimed. He then walked out onto the balcony and then stopped.

Next was to research death in Time Lords as she couldn't allow for a regeneration to take hold.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

The Iron Demon

Liam Hickey

Violet

Meryl Streep

The Heart

Bethenny Frankel

The Doctor

Chistopher Barry

George Gallaccio

Robert Banks Stewart

Phillip Hinchcliffe

Douglas Camfield

Graeme Harper

Robert Holmes

Christopher Baker

William Hartnell

David Bradley

Patrick Troughton

Tony Garner

Jon Pertwee

Tom Baker

Adrian Gibbs

Peter Davison

Colin Baker

Sylvester McCoy

Paul McGann

John Hurt

Christopher Eccleston

David Tennant

Catherine Tate

Michael Jaysten

Matt Smith

Toby Jones

Peter Capaldi

Jodie Whittaker

Amber Rose

Michael Starkey

River Song

Harrison Mortimer

Maya Glace-Green

Nina Toussaint-White

Alex Kingston

The General

Gloria Hall

Tina Bell

Julie Washington

Donna Kelly

Doris Garcia

Pamela Robinson

Nancy Gonzalez

Sharon Roberts

Jessica Sanchez

Michelle Morgan

Ken Bones

T'Nia Miller

IM Foreman

Jack Wright

Arthur Hall

Mark Murphy

Pamela Parker

Elizabeth Perry

Kimberly King

Jonathon Turner

Amanda Allen

Kevin Morgan

Susan Richardson

Tina Powell

Anna Russell

Gloria Lopez

Romana

Mary Tamm

Lalla Ward

Juliet Landau

Louise Brooks

Azmael

Maurice Denham

The Master

John Simm

Michelle Gomez

And introducing George Lucas as the Heart.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2018.


	3. Exposition Part 2

Lieutenant Adventures Series 12 Chapter 3 8 June 2018. Exposition Part 2.

The Lieutenant sat at his desk and sighed softly reading the email about world leaders. "Shame for them. Fun for me!" he exclaimed. He got up and walked over to one of the other desks and read blueprints and plans. He then walked out onto the balcony and then stopped. He sighed softly. "Well then, I need someone to fix this!" He went to his desk and pressed a button opening the communications. "Someone fix the balcony and the windows," he said calmly.

"Yes, sir," Violet replied.

"Thank you," said the Lieutenant sarcastically and went back to looking at his plans.

Violet then came in with a load of brickwork and the required tools, went out to the balcony, left them down, came back into the office and went back out through the door again, shutting it behind her.

The Lieutenant looked up and smirked, watching her as she walked around. He shook his head and frowned as she kept leaving.

Violet returned again with a load of panes of glass, out to the balcony, left them down, back in, left the room again, shutting the door behind her.

"What the hell is she doing?" the Lieutenant asked himself.

intro: watch?v=bae35dcsHxs

Violet returned one more time, dragging the Heart by the scruff of his neck, dragging him out to the balcony. "Rebuild the bloody balcony and replace the windows. It's a simple task, or if that too much to get into your thick head?" she asked rhetorically. Clapping her heads, she said, "Come on, chop chop, get to it, you stupid sod." She left the balcony, left the office again, shutting the door behind her.

The Lieutenant laughed. "Oh my God. She's a genius and an idiot!" He shook his head. He suddenly felt something and realised he needed to be alone. He went out to the Heart and grabbed his shirt. "Get out," he said. He dragged him to the door and threw him out, locking it behind him.

"Bugger," said the Heart.

Violet came past and saw him outside. "Go to the kitchen," she whispered to him. "I'll be there in a minute."

The Lieutenant heard muttering but as usual decided to ignore it thinking it was in his head.

The Heart obeyed Violet.

The TARDIS was heard materialising inside the office and then the Cloister Bell chimed.

The Lieutenant sat while he looked around and sighed hearing the Cloister Bell, ignored it, not understanding why it was going off.

Violet stood with her ear pressed to the door, listening. She heard another man's voice, still sounded young and the Lieutenant's voice. Who was in there with him? She passed it off and headed down to the kitchen. Once inside, she shut the door. "Christ almighty, that man really gets to me," she said.

"He's mad," said the Heart.

"Oh, absolutely. He wasn't always, hard to believe, init?" said Violet.

"No, I remember him good, I used to be the evil one," said the Heart.

"What? Never! Really?" asked Violet.

"Oh, yeah, absolutely," said the Heart. "How do you know this, anyway?" he asked, suddenly confused.

"The lad who threw the pipe bomb was out the back, he told me," said Violet.

"Ah, right," said the Heart.

"Yeah. He also told me who's in there with him but I doubted him. I think I have put 2 and 2 together now," she said.

"Well? Spill the beans," said the Heart.

"Himself in the life before this one," said Violet.

"I always wondered what two Lieutenants in one place would be like," said the Heart. "It hasn't torn the fabric of reality yet," he said.

"He also said you're supposed to be up there," said Violet.

"That's rubbish," said the Heart, "he threw me out."

"No, he said that when the Lieutenant came here the very first time, you were in your first incarnation and were present in his office for the encounter but then he changed history when he forced you to regenerate for the first time and now you weren't present for the encounter."

"Ah, right, yes, that makes sense," said the Heart.

"Does it?!" asked Violet.

"I am a Time Lord, Violet, I know about these things," said the Heart.

"Yeah, I suppose, right, OK," said Violet.

A TARDIS was then heard dematerialising.

Violet looked at the Heart. "Time to go, quick," she said and disappeared.

The Heart went back up to the Lieutenant's office and waited for the dreaded moment he would be dragged back inside.

The Lieutenant walked over to the door and unlocked it. He grabbed the Heart and dragged him back in the office. He threw him back on the floor on the balcony and pushed him. "Back to work then," he said. He walked back to the blueprints and resumed studying them again.

While the Lieutenant had been talking to himself in his office, Penelope had been in her bedroom on board the TARDIS. She had been researching causes of regeneration in Time Lords. Some examples included Broken Hand, War Injuries, Dis-located Shoulder, Broken Leg, Desire, In preparation with something or come into contact with something fatal, and so the list goes on. Right, OK. Next was to research death in Time Lords as she couldn't allow for a regeneration to take hold.

NEXT TIME:

The Lieutenant sat at his desk slowly moving his new arm around, sighing happily. He looked at Penelope and smirked.

Penelope looked at him and smiled. "I can't wait!"

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Alfie Deyes

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

The Iron Demon

Liam Hickey

Violet

Meryl Streep

The Heart

George Lucas

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction an YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2018.


	4. Exposition Part 3

Lieutenant Adventures Series 12 Chapter 4 22 June 2018. Exposition Part 3.

The Lieutenant sat at his desk slowly moving his new arm around, sighing happily. "This is much nicer than the old one!" he exclaimed. He looked at Penelope and smirked. "Want one?" he asked.

Penelope looked at him and smiled. "You what? No! I don't know!" she laughed.

The Lieutenant laughed softly and nodded. "Alright, up to you," he said. He smirked and got up. He walked around the room slowly.

"How's the new balcony?" asked Penelope.

The Lieutenant smirked and went over to the balcony, opening the door. "Wonderful," he said, walking onto the balcony. "Even the view," he said.

"Haha, Lieutenant, it's the same view!" laughed Penelope.

The Lieutenant laughed softly. "Not really, there's an angry mob on the way," he said.

intro: watch?v=bae35dcsHxs

"Oh, yay!" squealed Penelope excitedly. "I can't wait!"

"Neither can I," muttered the Lieutenant. He stood there for a moment, doing calculations in his head while he considered the best way to tackle the mob. Then, telepathically, he wondered into a few of the minds of members of the mob. While he was in there, he felt anger, hatred, but in each one of them, he felt fear. That was good, that would be all he would need to tackle and bring them down.

"Incoming," said Violet over the radio.

"Yes, thank you, Violet," said the Lieutenant. Then a shiver went down his spine. He had just entered the head of a Time Lord. There was a Time Lord among the people in the mob. Which one though? Oh. The Iron Demon was among them. "Oh, I should've known," he said aloud.

"Sorry?" asked Penelope from inside.

"Nah," said the Lieutenant, "don't be."

"No," said Penelope,"what did you say?"

"Nothing," said the Lieutenant.

Penelope frowned. 'Yes, you did,' she thought.

The Lieutenant turned to face left to look at the empty watch tower on his left. Then he turn to face right to look at the empty watch tower on his right. Then he faced centre again. He took out his radio. "Battle stations," he said and put away his radio.

"Roger," replied Violet.

Now it was just down to his Maths and eye-coordination. He watched the mob that was fast approaching. He took out his radio again and said, "Stop holding them off, let them in."

Violet heard the command over her own radio. "Lieutenant, they nearly killed you last time you said that," she warned.

"I know what I'm doing," said the Lieutenant.

"You said that last time," said Violet.

"Violet, do you have a death wish?" asked the Lieutenant.

"No, sir," said Violet.

"Well, then, don't question me," said the Lieutenant.

"Yes, sir, sorry, sir," said Violet.

"Oh, sorry, pardon me, you do have a death wish?" asked the Lieutenant.

"No, no, I was answering you, sir," said Violet.

"Hmmm," said the Lieutenant. The mob were close now. Over the radio again, he said, "On my command." Now it was just about waiting.

The men in the watch towers had loaded massive machine guns and were now poking them out the main window.

Just then the mob entered the compound grounds.

"Fire," said the Lieutenant over his radio.

The men in the watch towers opened fire, shooting into the crowd.

The Lieutenant watched over.

The Iron Demon wasn't shot but someone close to him was and he ducked behind the compound wall for cover. He then took out his phone, dialled a number and left the following message, "We need you. It's the end of the world. If you get this message, please don't delay."

"Stop," said the Lieutenant over his radio. "Clear up the bodies."

The Iron Demon ran back the way he came.

The Lieutenant left the balcony and went back into his office.

"That looked fun," said Penelope.

"It's not over yet," said the Lieutenant. He sat down at his desk, picked up the phone and dialled a number. He said, "Find where the world leaders are holding their meetings and blow up their building."

Penelope grinned.

The Lieutenant hung up. "Now we wait," he said.

"How long should it take?" asked Penelope.

"About ten minutes," said the Lieutenant.

The Heart burst into the Lieutenant's office suddenly.

Penelope looked shocked.

The Lieutenant was slowly getting angry. "What?" he said.

"The Doctor has heard about what you're doing," said the Heart. "He's on his way."

At first the Lieutenant looked shocked. Then he relaxed. "I'll believe it when I see it. Sod off," he said.

"No," said the Heart, "honestly, this is no trick, he's on the way," he said.

The Lieutenant rose from his chair and walked around to the Heart. He caught him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him to the door. "Honestly, I'll believe it when I see it. Sod. Off." He chucked the heart out and slammed the door shut. He sat down again, shaking his head. "The Doctor is on the way, I doubt that," he said. Just then the phone rang and he answered it.

"Successful," said the voice on the other end.

The Lieutenant hung up, satisfied, and relaxed in his chair.

While the Lieutenant had been killing the mob, Penelope had been in the TARDIS in her bedroom. She was researching death in Time Lords. Regeneration is not inevitable. Deaths of Time Lords have been caused in the past by a staser and drowning. There are probably more causes but she couldn't find them. Good, she was getting an idea for how this all worked.

NEXT TIME:

The Lieutenant sat at his desk making and receiving phone calls all day. Some callers were making death threats which he found funny but nonetheless, he had them captures and tortured. The Lieutenant briefly wondered if his reign was near an end but he brushed the thought aside. "He's here," said the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

The Iron Demon

Liam Hickey

Violet

Meryl Streep

The Heart

George Lucas

The Doctor

Peter Capaldi

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Writer and Director

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2018


	5. Development Part 1

Lieutenant Adventures Series 12 Chapter 5 29 July 2018. Development Part 1.

The Lieutenant sat at his desk making and receiving phone calls all day. Some callers were scammers whom the Lieutenant ordered the killing of. Some callers were making death threats which he found funny but, nonetheless, he had them captured and tortured.

Penelope was receiving calls at her desk too but she was just directing them on to the Lieutenant's phone.

The Lieutenant briefly wondered if his reign was near an end but he brushed the thought aside. In the end, he rang around the compound to warn staff that he would be pulling all phone in the building out of the walls and to continue communicating with him over their radios. He then radioed Violet to disconnect all phones in the building and he disconnected his own and Penelope's phones. "There, that sorts that, doesn't it?" he said to himself. He then told Violet over his radio to meet him at weapon storage immediately and left his office immediately.

Seizing her chance, Penelope rose from her desk and went into the TARDIS and continued through to her bedroom.

Intro: watch?v=bae35dcsHxs

Once in there, she opened up her leptop and started researching some tactics. She reached for her notepad and drew a sketch of the Lieutenant. She then put away the notepad, closed down the laptop, left the TARDIS and returned to her desk.

"Hello, guys, I'm the Iron Demon. It's over to me now for a while to update you on what I've been up to. I'm living in a tent at the moment, I still have my TARDIS but living in there is way to risky, like a sitting duck so I'm not there, I'm in a tent. That's that cleared up. I've been rising support against the Lieutenant, I've been encouraging the former World Leaders, I've been giving town talks informing people what a world under the Lieutenant will be like, believe me, I've seent he world ruled by evil in the past. As you know, though, most of my uprisings have ended in disaster so far. I am deeply sorry for the deaths I have indirectly caused but they were good, dedicated, men and women and I salute and applaud every single one of them. Anyway, yesterday I took it upon myself to contact my last resort, the Doctor. The Doctor, I am a million per cent certain, as Louis Walsh would say, sure will not fail me. I sincerely hope he's on his way, I hope my plan worked this time. Anyway, I'm going back to scheming now. Enjoy your day everyone."

The Heart and a servant girl came out of a kitchen store room.

The servant girl looked at the Heart gratefully. "Thank you," she said.

"You're very welcome," said the Heart, walking away from her. The girl had given him a beacon that someone called, "The Iron Demon", had smuggled in to her. The Heart went out through a fire escape and when no-one was looking he disassembled and took down a fire alarm on the wall. The Doctor would now know where they were and it was purely the Lieutenant's choice whether he believed it or not.

The Lieutenant exited weapons storage with Violet. "It's vitally important every single person working under you gets all those instructions. You must start training them right now, though, Violet, right? Do I have your word, Violet?" he asked sternly. "There is a war brewing," he said.

"Yes, sir," said Violet.

"Good girl," said the Lieutenant, walking away and returning to his office.

Outside all was deadly quiet. Even the compound guards were off duty due to their intense training that was ongoing. The silence was interrupted by the sound of a materialising TARDIS.

The Lieutenant heard and rushed over to the window and saw the Police Public Call Box sitting outside the courtyard. He froze and then turned around slowly, deeply troubled.

"Lieutenant, are you OK?" asked Penelope. "Lieutenant? You look like you've seen a ghost," she said.

"He's here," said the Lieutenant.

NEXT TIME:

The Doctor left the TARDIS and stood outside it, pulling the door shut behind him. He sniffed the air then licked a finger and held it up in the air. Time Lords were here. "We'd better be ready because it's time to go."

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

The Iron Demon

Liam Hickey

Violet

Meryl Streep

The Doctor

Peter Capaldi

The Heart

George Lucas

The servant girl

Paloma Faith

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2018.


	6. Development Part 2

Lieutenant Adventures Series 12 Chapter 6 29 June 2018. Development Part 2.

The Doctor left the TARDIS and stood outside it, pulling the door shut behind him. He stood listening for a moment. He sniffed the air then licked a finger and held it up in the air. He sensed Time Lords. Time Lords were here. More to the point, the Lieutenant was here.

intro: watch?v=bae35dcsHxs

Inside the building, the Lieutenant pulled out his radio and said urgently, "Places, please! Get ready!"

Outside, the Doctor hadn't heard the order but the movements he now heard informed him of what was going on. He went back inside the TARDIS and created a force field around the compound which would prevent anyone getting out of the compound ground but not people getting in. Inside the TARDIS, other than himself, were UNIT, Kate Stewart, Osgood, Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart and Captain Hamish Archibald Lethbridge-Stewart.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" asked Kate.

"Creating a force field. We can get in, they can't get out," said the Doctor.

"You're not thinking about going in there whilst that's up?" asked Osgood.

"Yes, I am," said the Doctor, excitedly.

"Ah, now, Doctor, don't you think that's a bit risky?" asked the Brigadier.

"No, I think it's extremely dangerous, Lethbridge-Stewart," said the Doctor, raising his eyebrows briefly.

"Pardon me, why do it then?" asked the Captain.

"Because they can't escape and I shan't be leaving until I have regained control. Anyway, I have one more day to live because we're not going in today," said the Doctor.

"Why not?" asked Kate.

"I just want one day to contain them, I want to try and tire them a bit before we go in," said the Doctor.

Inside the compound, the Lieutenant stood on his balcony watching the Police Box, radio at the ready. He spoke into it just then. "They've a force field put up, arm the launchers, I reckon it can be easily broken," he said.

The Iron Demon heard the TARDIS materialising and had travelled all around until he found it. When he did find it, he knocked on the door.

The Doctor answered it. "Yes?" he asked.

"I made the call," said the Iron Demon.

"Right, come in, quickly, come on," said the Doctor.

The Iron Demon entered and closed the door.

"We were discussing tactics," said the Doctor.

"Great," said the Iron Demon.

Back inside the compound, the Lieutenant watched the launchers being set up, clutching his radio firmly in his hand. Once they were set up and ready to go he spoke into the radio, "Fire." The launchers all around started firing rapidly at the force field. The Lieutenant watched attentively but nothing happened. The launchers stopped and clouds of smoke rose out of them. "Why have you stopped?" asked the Lieutenant over the radio.

"We haven't, Lieutenant," said Violet, "they're out of ammo," she said.

The Lieutenant accidentally swore down the radio. "How many cannons do we have?" he asked.

"Two, sir," said Violet.

"Set them up and arm them," said the Lieutenant.

"Sir, we only have two cannon balls," replied Violet.

"Use them all," said the Lieutenant.

"Yes, sir," said Violet. Violet then oversaw the setting up of the two cannon balls and then loading of the cannons.

"Light the fuse," said the Lieutenant, still over the radio.

"On both?" asked Violet.

"Yes," said the Lieutenant.

Violet did so and stood back.

The Lieutenant watched as the cannons fired, each one consecutively, creating firework effects against the force field but not actually doing any damage. He held up his radio and spoke, "load them again."

Violet hesitated. "With the final two?" she asked.

"Yes," said the Lieutenant sternly.

Violet did so and lit the fuses and stood back.

The Lieutenant watched them create ripples in the force field and light up the courtyard, a few wonderfully bright colours but the force field remained intact. He swore. "Empty the machine guns on it, I reckon it's weak now," he said.

"But sir..." started Violet.

"Now," bellowed the Lieutenant angrily.

Violet jumped but gave the order.

The Lieutenant stood watching. The lot of them emptied their machine guns. Once they were empty he swore again, help up his radio and said one word, "Retreat." Once everyone was back inside, he gave strict orders for maximum security to be initiated. He placed people at every entrance and window to the building and then took some ammo for himself, returned to his office, double-locked the door and went out onto the balcony, raised his gun and waited for anyone to attempt to enter the courtyard.

The Doctor stood outside the TARDIS looking at the compound. He sniffed the air and cast his eyes around the compound and then went back into the TARDIS. He addressed all of them assembled together, UNIT, Kate Stewart, Osgood, Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart, Captain Hamish Archibald Lethbridge-Stewart and the Iron Demon. "We'd better be ready because it's time to go."

NEXT TIME:

Inside the compound, the Lieutenant raced through the building making sure everyone was ready. "Be vigilant!"

She quickly looked around herself and then brought some of them into the TARDIS and hid them in her bedroom.

The Doctor looked back and he looked extremely unamused.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

The Iron Demon

Liam Hickey

The Doctor

Peter Capaldi

UNIT

Alfonso Reese

Jodi Mathis

Debra Christenson

Becky Dixon

Marty Jimenez

Kate Stewart

Beverly Cressman

Osgood

Ingrid Oliver

Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart

Nicholas Courtney

Captain Hamish Archibald Lethbridge-Stewart

Mark Gatiss

Violet

Meryl Streep

The Heart

George Lucas

With Special Thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2018


	7. Recapitulation

Lieutenant Adventures Series 12 Chapter 7 5 August 2018. Recapitulation.

Inside the compound, the Lieutenant raced through the building making sure everyone was ready. "We've got little or no ammo left," he yelled. "Be vigilant!"

Penelope was in the Lieutenant's office with her stash of weapons. She quickly looked around herself and then brought some of them into the TARDIS and hid them in her bedroom. She made sure to leave some behind to cover her tracks.

The Doctor left the TARDIS and left the door open. "Don't follow me until I give you the signal and last one out don't forget to close the door," he said. He walked up to compound gate and stood there analysing the best ways to go about breaking in. Then he went back to the TARDIS and stood outside, looking inside. "We can get in, that force field only works one way. I don't know if they've got extra measures in place by the doors but I'd expect they do. As long as they won't harm anyone, Kate, can UNIT place explosives at each entrance, please, to hopefully stun occupants and force entry. At the same time, everyone else is taking up their positions as we discussed." He then took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the force field and minimised it to just the building. He also extended it so that it would be thick enough to prevent any harm to his team. Then he put the screwdriver away. "OK, let's go," he said.

Intro: watch?v=bae35dcsHxs

Inside the compound, the Lieutenant demanded that every window and door be deadlocked. Then he summoned Violet to his side and demanded that all doors on the inside be locked and that everyone remain in the kitchen. Once they were all locked in the kitchen, the Lieutenant and Violet set about collecting all knives, forks and other associated dangerous things.

Outside, the Doctor, Kate, Osgood, the Brigadier and the Captain stood together.

The Doctor examined the building.

Osgood inhaled with her inhaler.

All UNIT personnel were in their positions around the building, all exlposives placed and remote controls ready to detonate them all. The Doctor hadn't been able to check enough that these explosives wouldn't kill anyone on the inside.

The Doctor took a brief moment to cast his eye over the compound one last time. While he did so, the Captain, the Brigadier and Kate looked at each other questionably. Then he nodded to Kate.

Osgood inhaled with her inhaler.

Kate gave the order to detonate.

There were a series of loud bangs as the doors on the outside of the compound were blown open by UNIT's explosives.

"Go," said the Doctor.

Inside, the Lieutenant and many of his staff covered their ears as the explosives were detonated. The back door of the kitchen flew open in one of the explosions.

Seeing this, the Heart ran out through the door. "Don't shoot! I was never on his side! I am on yours now!" he rushed before he was shot. He wasn't shot so it must have worked.

The Lieutenant saw him go. "Get back in here, Heart, you're not going anywhere!" exclaimed the Lieutenant.

"Sir," said Violet, "let him go, let him die. He was useless anyway," she said.

"Yes," said the Lieutenant calmly, "I suppose you're right."

Outside, the Doctor watched the smoke rise from each of the doorways of the building. Then he nodded to Kate.

Kate ordered UNIT to proceed and then went into the compound followed by the Brigadier and the Captain.

"Osgood, Iron Demon, Heart, stay with me," said the Doctor.

Osgood inhaled with her inhaler.

The Lieutenant slowly and quietly unlocked the kitchen door and peeked out, then went back in, got his knives ready and stood with them, waiting.

Kate, the Brigadier and the Captain proceeded around the inside of the compound with caution.

UNIT Officers had guns ready to fire, they exercised extreme caution.

Kate, the Brigadier and the Captain had attempted and failed to open the doors they came across inside the compound and found this very odd. Then the Captain spotted something.

"There appears to be light coming from that way, I think," said the Captain, pointing down the corridor a bit, "maybe a door is open further up?"

"Well-spotted," said the Brigadier, looking at Kate who nodded approvingly.

As the three of them got nearer, they slowed down significantly and whispered anything they wanted to say to each other.

Kate beckoned to say stop and continued cautiously towards the open door herself.

The Lieutenant hurled a knife through the kitchen door which stuck in the wall inches away from Kate's face.

Kate turned to look at the Brigadier and the Captain, shocked.

The Lieutenant hurled another knife through the kitchen door which stuck in the wall inches away from the back of Kate's head.

Kate beckoned to the Brigadier and the Captain to get to safety but they didn't move. 'Thanks for that,' she thought.

The Lieutenant hurled a third knife out through the kitchen door.

Kate made her decision. "DOCTOR!" she yelled.

Outside, the Doctor heard his name and summoned one of the UNIT Officers to him, he also turned to look at the Heart. He said to the UNIT Officer, "Set the building on fire, trust me, I'm the Doctor", turned to the Heart and said, "Be quick, go inside and tell Kate, the Brigadier and the Captain what we're doing and wait in there for the Iron Demon and I." He turned to Osgood, "Because of your Asthma, you need to stay out here and do some work out here for me." He smiled apologetically.

Osgood looked disappointed but nodded nonetheless.

The Heart entered the compound cautiously and made his way to the kitchen, knowing that the Lieutenant had locked all other doors. Before he got there, however, he saw what was going on.

Kate looked at him. She dared now make a sound.

He mouthed to her, the Doctor is on his way.

Kate nodded.

A few of the UNIT Officers outside had returned to the Doctor's TARDIS, collected some petrol, came back and were saturating as much of their jurisdictions within the compound as they could and then one of them took out a box of matches, lit it and then looked at the Doctor for approval.

The Doctor nodded.

The UNIT Officer stepped back.

The Doctor, the Iron Demon and Osgood watched the flames spread for sive seconds. Then the Iron Demon headed in the direction of the flames and entered the compound that way, losing his breath and coughing. The Doctor heaed in the opposite direction to the side furthest away from the flames and entered the building from that direction, walking straight into the kitchen.

"Who's he?" whispered one of the servants.

Hearing this, the Lieutenant spun round and gasped on seeing the Doctor standing in the kitchen looking at him.

The Doctor looked back and he looked extremely unamused.

NEXT TIME:

"Who is he?" whispered one of the servants.

The Doctor looked back and he looked extremely unamused.

The Lieutenant's and the Heart's TARDIS Cloister Bells chimed.

The TARDIS Cloister Bell chimed.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

The Iron Demon

Liam Hickey

The Doctor

Peter Capaldi

Kate Stewart

Beverly Cressman

UNIT

Alfonso Reese

Jodi Mathis

Debra Christenson

Becky Dixon

Marty Jimenez

Osgood

Ingrid Oliver

The Brigadier

Nicholas Courtney

The Captain

Mark Gatiss

The Heart

George Lucas

Violet

Meryl Streep

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2018


	8. Coda

Lieutenant Adventures Series 12 Finalé Chapter 8 21 October 2018. Coda.

Previously: "Who's he?" asked one of the servants.

Hearing this, the Lieutenant spun round and gasped on seeing the Doctor standing in the kitchen looking at him.

The Doctor looked back and he looked extremely unamused.

Intro: watch?v=bae35dcsHxs

The fire alarms all around the building suddenly sounded.

The Lieutenant's and the Heart's TARDIS Cloister Bells chimed.

Hearing both of these, the Lieutenant sniffed and smelled smoke and then gaped at the Doctor. "What have you doe? You idiot!" he exclaimed.

The Doctor looked around the kitchen, "Kate, Brigadier, Captain, Iron Demon, Heart, stay there, Lieutenant, stay exactly where you are. The rest of you get out right now, someone on the outside will meet you and look after you. GO!" he commanded.

The servants made no joke about it and hurried out of the kitchen, past the Doctor.

The Doctor started walking towards the Lieutenant.

The Lieutenant fled out into the corridor outside the kitchen.

"Kate!" exclaimed the Doctor.

Kate caught the Lieutenant and kept him still.

Penelope slipped back into the kitchen from the back door.

The Doctor spun round and grabbed her by the neck and dragged her out to the corridor. He then grabbed the Lieutenant by the neck in the other hand. "You lot, leave right now by the back door, bring UNIT, don't come back in for me, just go!" he exclaimed.

Kate, her dad, her granddd, the Iron Demon and the Heart also made no joke about it and left at once.

The Doctor dragged the Lieutenant and Penelope past flames and upstairs. Whilst he did so, he said, "Now, let me tell you a thing or Earth isn't yours and these people are not here to serve you. This Earth is protected. There is no "Ruler", and there never will be but there is a President of Earth. I am the President of Earth and this Earth is protected!" He kicked open the Lieutenant's office door and then his TARDIS door and shoved the Lieutenant and Penelope inside. "Get off this planet at once!"

The TARDIS made no joke about it. The door slammed shut and the TARDIS dematerialised.

The Doctor then took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the Heart's TARDIS.

The Heart's TARDIS dematerialised with a newly-replaced dematerialisation circuit inside and landed where the Heart was.

The Doctor then proceeded to the balcony and pointed his screwdriver at the force field and lowered it and then he jumped the balcony.

Inside the TARDIS, Penelope picked herself up and rushed off to her bedroom. This was the moment of truth.

The Lieutenant screamed out in anger and then picked himself up off the floor, fury burning in his eyes.

Penelope returned, holding a massive laser gun and pointed it at one of the TARDIS walls.

"It's too late, you idiot," snarled the Lieutenant, "the battle's over, are you good for anything?"

Penelope shot the gun. The laser bounced off the wall and straight into the Lieutenant's back.

The Lieutenant looked stunned and collapsed.

Penelope rushed round behind him so he couldn't see her.

"What are you doing, you stupid girl?" wheezed the Lieutenant.

Penelope shot him directly in the back this time.

The Lieutenant yelled out. "Stop, girl. You'll kill me!" he exclaimed.

Penelope shot him a third and final time and then dropped the gun and bent down to talk to the Lieutenant face-to-face, eye-to-eye. "You see, Lieutenant, I'm not as stupid as you always assumed I was. You poorly attempted to kill me and you failed. Now I have attempted to kill you and I will succeed!" she hissed.

"Glad," hissed the Lieutenant back to her. "I wouldn't want to survive beside you anyway." And with that he shut his eyes and breathed his last.

Penelope opened the TARDIS doors and cast out his body, then shut the doors again and dusted off her hands.

The TARDIS Cloister Bell chimed.

The Lieutenant

Thomas Stevens

Penelope Pratt

Gemma Arterton

The Iron Demon

Liam Hickey

Violet

Meryl Streep

The Doctor

Peter Capaldi

Kate Stewart

Beverly Cressman

The Brigadier

Nicholas Courtney

The Captain

Mark Gatiss

Osgood

Ingrid Oliver

The Heart

George Lucas

UNIT

Alfonso Reese

Jodi Mathis

Debra Christenson

Becky Dixon

Marty Jimenez

With special thanks to the BBC, FanFiction and YouTube.

Director and Writer

Liam Hickey

Producer

Maureen Farr

Fflat 2018.


End file.
